Contests
by C-haremftw
Summary: A contest was created. Fairytail joins. But what is the contest? And who'll be the victims?
1. Chapter 1

**C: Even as the author I have no idea where this one-shot is going...**

**Casey: Oh well. C-chan does not Fairytail nor the song that will be mentioned at the end.**

**C: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia where the Fairytail guild resides in. There were normal chatters and yelling inside the guild mostly from 2 individuals.

"Shut it you stripper!" Yelled a girl that had pink colored hair that reached her waist.

"You shut up you oversized pink banshee!" yelled a boy that had no shirt on.

"Huh, don't they ever get tired." a blonde sighed.

"Don't worry Lucy, Erza is coming back with master today so they'll stop fighting soon." Comforted a white haired girl behind the counter.

"Real men fight with their fists!" Another man yelled that had white hair as well.

"I'm a girl!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"Then start acting like one then, Natsu." A girl with scarlet hair said while opening the door with a short man walking beside her.

"Er-Erza your back!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes. And Gray refrain from stripping inside the guild." Erza continued.

"Whoah! Where did my clothes go?" Gray said.

Laughter could be heard resonating throughout the guild. Their usual antics are usually what keeps this guild cheerful and lively.

"Gramps, your back." Laxus said.

"Oh! Laxus your not on a mission?" Makarov asked.

"Nah. Just got back from one." Laxus replied.

"Well perfect! Is everyone here then?" Makarov yelled throughout the guild.

All of the chatters died down and he was answered by Mira.

"Yes master. They are all here. It is rare for all of the guild members to be together." She said.

"Good. Listen up! I have an announcement to make." Makarov said while jumping on the counter.

"There will be a contest to see what type of bonds would a guild have as a whole." He said.

"This contest will determine how much we all cooperate as one, where everyone must help for the sake of the guild." He continued.

"What is this contest, Master?" Erza asked.

"It is..." He trailed off while everyone was closing in on what he'd have to say.

"A PRODUCTION!" And everyone fell on the floor Anime style.

"A Production?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes, and the prize is 10,000,000 jewels." He added.

'So it was the money' Everyone thought.

"How does this determine our bonds?" Natsu asked.

"It determines our bonds because the one's who'd be picked as the singers/actors would have to be chosen through picking their names in a bowl. In short it could be anyone." Makarov said.

"So NONE of you WILL back down." He added.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well then let's start with the choreographer." He said while popping out a huge bowl filled with papers in it.

"And to prove that we did not cheat there is someone that is waiting outside to choose the names for us." He continued.

"Hello Fairytail!" A man yelled from the doorway.

"My name is Kyoutaro Sanjime and I will be picking the names for the Fairytail guild." Kyoutaro said.

"But first let me explain a little bit more about this. Number one, The Production will be recorded and will be shown on athe lachrimaTV during the day of the contest. Two, The singers cannot use magic to enhance their voices whether it may be their own magic or a drug, even if you do there will be people who will specifically check the videos if the video was edited to make it look better. And three, People from the association will be the one's to pick out the names."

"Well, then we are already prepared. Let's start." Makarov said.

"Alright. For the choreographer we have..." Kyoutaro said as he picked out a piece of paper.

"Mirajane!" He exclaimed.

Cheers could be heard from the members of the guild.

"Next for the wardrobe we need 2 people so we have..." Kyoutaro trailed off.

"Erza and Reedus!"

More cheers erupted from the guild memebers.

"Let's see...Ah! We need three people for the special effects...And they are..."

"Gajeel, Happy, and Levy."

The cheers were still there but it lowered quite a bit.

_**A few more parts later...**_

"How many singers/actors do you think you'd need?" Kyoutaro asked Mirajane.

"Well, we'll need four singers that should be seen. Two will sing as something as an extra but they both need to be males while the other two will play out the actual production, one will be a boy the other a girl." Mirajane said.

'She's already got it down' Some of them thought.

"Because this will be a romance/comedy-ish production! And the remaining girls would just have to sing as back up but their faces will not be shown." She continued with sparkles in her eyes.

'Typical Mirajane' They all thought while falling down Anime style (again).

"Since you'd need both of the extra singers to be male I must need to pick both of them together, if one is a female then we will do another round. Same rule applies for the other two. OK so the extra singers will be..."

"Freed and Bixlow?" He said/asked.

Everyone else sweatdropped and some were horrified.

'Wait- can those two even sing?!' They all thought.

"OK. Now that was a shocker. Let's see. The leading man will be..." Kyoutaro said.

"LAXUS?!" He yelled even more horrified.

'Now were screwed.' The guild members thought.

Laxus was doing a spit take when his name was called and now he was coughing up the water that he drank.

"Are you kidding me?!" He yelled.

"Well, your not the only one who's got to sing." Bixlow said.

"Let's just see as to who the leading lady is going to be." Freed added.

At this everyone thought...

'I wonder who'd be the leading lady?'

"Ahem. Now the leading lady will be..." Kyoutaro said while sweating a lot.

Kyoutaro stared at the piece of paper in his hands where the name of the leading lady could be found. He was thinking that this could be fate or that the Gods had something against Fairytail if they think that they could pair these two together in a production number or if they could actually sing.

"Natsu!" He yelled so that the whole guild could hear.

You could hear a pin drop the moment he yelled out the name and then he was yelled back with...

"NANI!?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"WE'LL BE MAKING A FOOL OUT OF OURSELVES!"

"THEY'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"NATSU! IN SOMETHING GIRLY!? I THINK I'D WANNA SEE THAT!"

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!"

"Ahem. Well rules are rules. You'll just have to go with what you have." Kyoutaro said pitifully.

"Why me!?" Natsu yelled.

"So does that mean that Laxus and Natsu have to become a couple in the short play?" Wendy asked.

"..." She was met with silence.

"Well... Uhmm bye." Kyoutaro said hastily as he ran out the doorway knowing fully well that Fairytail could be very destructive.

"Oh well. Then we have a lot of work to do." Mirajane said while grabbing both Natsu and Laxus by their arms.

"Wh- Hey!" Laxus started to struggle.

"If you struggle _I'll kill you._" Mirajane said in an oh-so-sweet voice.

Natsu and Laxus shivered at this.

"Remember you have 2 weeks." Makarov shouted.

"Hai. Oh! and while they were yelling out of shock I've already written what we'd need as the scene and where the musical will be done. Everything is on that piece of paper right next to you, Master. So please everyone do _cooperate_." She said.

Then everyone else shivered.

"This is gonna be hell." Natsu said.

"This will not end well." Laxus added.

**A DAY BEFORE THE SHOW**

"Mirajane, Are you sure that the production will be alright?" Makarov asked because none of them were allowed to see the video except Mirajane (choreographer), Freed and Bixlow (Extra Singers), Gajeel, Happy, and Levy (Special Effects) then Laxus and Natsu (Main actor/actress).

"They'll be fine, Master. I assure you. Those two shocked me very much during our first practice." Mirajane said.

"And why is that." Makarov asked.

"You'll see. And this will be the best surprise for everyone." Mirajane added.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Makarov thought.

"Well, let's go inside now, Master." Mirajane said.

"Fine." Makarov asked.

"This better be worth it." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't get that." She said while smiling.

"Nothing." Makarov hastily said.

"Okie Dokie~" Mirajane sang.

**DURING THE DAY OF THE CONTEST ~ AFTER THE OTHER GUILDS SHOWED THEIR PRESENTATIONS**

"Now for the final entry we have...FAIRYTAIL!" The announcer yelled.

"I wonder what their play is about." Some murmurs started.

Even before entering, the Fairytail members and Master were greeted by other guilds and old friends/rivals. Many were very eager to see what they had accomplished. Some were curious as to what the production was going to be.

"The title of their presentation is called 'Can you feel the love tonight'." The announcer said.

The beginning of the production was showing a lot of trees and flowers and two silhouettes in the distance then the camera started to close in.\

* * *

"_I can see what's happening." -_Freed.

"_What?" -_Bixlow.

"_And they don't have a clue." _-Freed

"_Who?" _-Bixlow

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two." _-Freed

"_Oh" _-Bixlow

"_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disasters in the air." _-Freed

_**~A little bit of musical~ The video shifted from Freed and Bixlow and was now focusing on another pair of silhouettes~**_

"_Can you feel the love tonight. That peace the evening brings. The world, for one, in perfect harmony with all it's living things..." _-Girls in the background.

_**~Now Laxus and Natsu could be seen. While Natsu, who was smiling and was wearing a cherry blossom colored dress that was just below her knees with matching doll shoes, was walking on top of a log keeping her balance while her left hand was being held by a smiling Laxus that was wearing a somewhat simple outfit that made him look a bit princely in the sunset~ kyaa~~**_

_**~Cue shocked faces! Everyone in the stadium were either REALLY shocked/ REALLY jealous/ or were squealing like fangirls~**_

"_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past? Impossible..." -_Laxus

_**~At this part Laxus was acting like he was sighing at Natsu while Natsu just turned her head around to make the color of the sunset make her glow in the background. And this made Laxus widen his eyes for a moment (in the play/musical).~**_

"_She'd turn away from me." -_Laxus

_**~Laxus was turning his head around away from Natsu so that she couldn't see his blushing face~ (This is the play/musical please remember that)~**_

"_He's holding back, his hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside." _-Natsu

_**~When Natsu tried to look at Laxus who was turning his head she lost balance and fell on Laxus...~**_

"_Can you feel the love tonight. That peace the evening brings. The world, for one, in perfect harmony with all it's living things." _-Girls in the background.

**_~Laxus tripped and fell down the short hill that they were on, they were rolling down the hill.. When they landed, Laxus was on top Natsu...~_**

"_Can you feel the love tonight. You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties . Love is where they are..." _-Girls in the background.

_**~You could hear a few growls of jealousy from some of the boys that Natsu has fought with since they had a THING for her~**_

_**~At this part Laxus was merely inches away from kissing her but he just stood up and helped Natsu up too. Since they were both a bit tussled up Natsu was laughing but she did not notice the rock behind her and she promptly fell into the river, Laxus was chuckling at her while she was pouting at him. Natsu splashed water on him and that was when Laxus joined her in the river and then they both had a splashing war.~**_

_**~The camera shifted back to Freed and Bixlow~**_

"_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed..." -_Freed.

"_His carefree days with us are history..." _-Bixlow

"_In short our pal is doomed... Sob sob sob..." _-Freed and Bixlow

* * *

**C: Told ya that I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry for this crappy one-shot. This is what happens if I get bored since we have didn't have internet for awhile.**

**Casey: The song was 'CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT' from the Disney classic 'Lion King'.**

**C: Ciao Minna~**

**Casey: Bye bye~**


	2. Omake

**~OMAKE~ WITH ROUGE AND STING**

* * *

"I guess I shouldn't even be surprised as to why Fairytail won." Rouge said.

"Yeah...But-" Sting started.

"Remember we came here because you said you wanted to see the contest so why are you so glum?" Rouge interjected.

"It's because Natsu-san was paired up with that _guy, _Laxus!" Sting whined.

"And? You do know that when the actors are picked it's picked in random." Rouge explained.

"So?!" Sting yelled.

"Hehehehehe...Sting-kun is jealous." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosh added.

"WH-I AM NOT!" Sting shouted.

"De~nial~" Lector sang.

"Why I ought to-" Sting said as he was chasing Lector until he bumped into someone.

"Ooof" The person said. Since Sting was a quick to grab the falling person he caught her by the waist with his left arm.

"Sting?" The person said.

Sting looked at the person he caught and it was none other than Natsu Dragneel herself.

"Oooh..." Lector said teasingly.

Sting then took notice of their position and realized that they were only a few inches apart.

"Sting, Are you sick or something? Because your face is really red." Natsu said oblivious of their position. She then started to lean her forehead onto Sting's forehead to check his temperature. Sting took notice of this and said.

"I-it's n-nothing Natsu-san." He said while backing a few inches away and releasing her from his hold.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked worriedly.

In the background you could see a grinning Shadow Dragon Slayer and two snickering Exceeds.

"I-I'm fine." Sting said while raising both his hands up in a defensive position while trying to cover his blushing face.

In the background of the background you could see a seething Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and a few more other jealous boys.

'I'm gonna kill that guy!' Most of them thought.

"Well OK. Hey isn't your first time here in Fiore?" Natsu asked.

"Umm Yeah.." Sting answered.

"Then as a welcome, would you like a tour?"

"I-uhm-errr-I guess?"

"Great! Then let's go! There's a really good cafe near here too let's go around there first!" Natsu exclaimed as she grabbed Sting's hand and dragged him.

'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND!' Sting thought to himself.

'SHE'S HOLDING HIS HAND?!' The boys that were in the background of the background thought.

The tour ended with a **BOOM.** Literally. Most of the boys started to go on a rampage because of the 'holding of hands' and may be they thought of the dirty things that Sting might do.

* * *

**C: I have no idea why I even made this. I think I ate something bad...yeah maybe it's because of that...**

**Casey: Huh, Not bad. I really think that a Fem!NatsuXSting was pretty cute.**

**C: Well CIAO~**

**Casey: Bye bye!**


End file.
